


What's in the attic?

by DovahCourts



Series: A Dangerous Reality [1]
Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Art, Kid Fic, more of a sketch tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Based on how I view Gadget's past;Basically a young Gadget staring up at the attic,
Series: A Dangerous Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904578
Kudos: 3





	What's in the attic?

Blood drips down from the attic, young bright eyes stare at it.

"John?" a voice calls out, "John where are- oh there you are." says the young girl as she picks up the small child.

"What's in the attic, Allie?" John asks in a squeaky voice, looking up. Allie looks up too, gulping.

"Must be a leak... I'll go tell mom and dad about it." she quavered, holding her younger brother close.

"Isn't someone in there?"

"No there isn't, you're speaking nonsense."

"Where's that stuff coming from?"

"I don't know, please, stop asking these questions.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my IG universe  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/15h5Ded7P9uM-Aih2Bn2VTpftmpYQxU8lZNV0JanwQuY


End file.
